El secreto de Pedro Sarmiento
by AthinaSophia
Summary: Pedro Sarmiento ha dejado atràs sus picardias, ahora tiene una vda tranquila y todo lo que siempre quiso, pero la llegada de una extraña carta y un hombre que parece volver de la tumba a buscarlo podrían cambiar su vida


En medio del camino de mi vida desperté una fría mañana de enero. Por esas fechas mi patria se hallaba apenas levantándose de tantas adversidades y pruebas a las que fue sometida por la guerra. Habían pasado apenas dos meses de la muerte de antiguo amo había muerto y si bien me había acostumbrado a la idea de heredar sus posesiones, no podía sino sentir el peso del luto cada vez que recordaba sus bondades conmigo. La hacienda en la que vivíamos nos permitía tener varios lujos y mientras me vestía y calzaba mis trajes, no dejaba de pensar en la bondad de la Providencia que me había concedido la tranquilidad al final de mi vida.

Los criados llevaron el desayuno a la mesa como cada mañana y mientras Margarita se preparaba para dirigir a la servidumbre, manteníamos una amena charla sobre las noticias de la región y los rumores que llegaban de la capital. En ese momento uno de los servidores, José Melchor, entró y después de un respetuoso saludo, nos dejó el correo que acababa de llegar. Estaban las consabidas felicitaciones y cartas de parientes y amigos, pero había una más. Esta última carta me pareció sospechosa desde el primer momento por lo sucia y arrugada. Considere si la habría mandado alguno de mis conciudadanos pidiendo dinero o algún favor, de este modo, y con el firme propósito de socorrer a quien lo necesitara, abrí el sobre y leí

"Placido Cadalso le manda saludos"

Quédeme helado ante estas palabras y retrocedí avergonzado como un colegial al que recuerdan su fechoría. El nombre de Placido Cadalso no me era desconocido pero su recuerdo me producía tal vértigo que había decidido relegarlo a lo más profundo de mi ser. Ahora, sin embargo los recuerdos invadieron mi mente y un estremecimiento de miedo y vergüenza me recorrió. Mi esposa debió darse cuenta de todo esto, porque se levantó presurosa y mientras me reanimaba con palabras, trataba de hacerme beber vino.

Su preocupación y atenciones me hicieron recuperar la compostura y mientras agradecía su tierna intervención, le confirmé que sólo había sido un susto pasajero y que estaría bien. Le hice participe de mi decisión de visitar a mi amigo Pelayo a quien había dejado olvidado un largo tiempo. Así mientras ella salía a avisar que me prepararan el caballo, yo tomé la carta que se había quedado en la mesa y la guardé en mis bolsillos.

Mientras montaba hasta el hogar de mi amigo no dejé de pensar en la carta. La explicación de restablecer comunicación con mi antiguo protector había sido solo una excusa. En ese momento, viajaba porque estaba necesitado de consejo y, por encima de todo, de un cómplice. En el asunto de Placido Cadalso solo habíamos tres involucrados: Januario, Pelayo y un servidor. Y me era urgente saber si el único amigo en el que podía confiar sabía algo al respecto. No era posible que él hubiera mandado esa carta, pero por otro lado, el asunto había sido tan secreto que el solo hecho de que alguien más supiera, me volvía nervioso, lo que aumentaba el nerviosismo de mi caballo

Llamé a la casa del párroco y rogaba a la Virgen que mi amigo Pelayo estuviera disponible cuando la puerta se abrió y vi aparecer a mi amigo, sorprendido y sin su ropa parroquial pues descansaba ese día y por lo tanto vestía pantalones de montar, camisa de lino y llevaba un sombrero en la mano. Si le sorprendió mi intempestiva llegada, no lo mostró en su semblante antes bien me abrazó y me hizo pasar al patio interior, conociendo por el rictus en mi rostro, que mi visita era por asuntos mayores.

Entrecortadamente y a susurros le conté la aventura de esta mañana: la carta, el sobre sin remitente y la única línea escrita; cuando oyó el famoso nombre de Placido Cadalso su rostro palideció y sin embargo, no dijo nada hasta que yo terminé. Entonces me dijo

-No sé en que pueda ayudarte, porque en este asunto estoy tan en blanco como tú, creo sin embargo que algo se nos ha de ocurrir.

Sus palabras me dieron ánimos para no desfallecer, pues había tenido el miedo de que como el no había recibido carta alguna, hubiera de dejarme solo por el temor de verse envuelto en un asunto tan enredado. Cuando quise externarle mi agradecimiento, el se negó, diciendo que era su deber como amigo pero además, como participante en el antiguo asunto que había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo. Meditó varios minutos en el interior de su casa mientras yo daba vueltas en el patio y finalmente, salió con el sombrero en mano y se acercó para tomarme el hombro como siempre que tenía la solución a mis problemas.

-Amigo Perico, será menester que Juan Largo también se entere de este asunto.

Las palabras de mi amigo me llenaron de enojo, porque la idea de incluir a un famoso bandido y salteador de caminos en nuestros planes era totalmente contraria a nuestra decencia y al buen nombre de nuestras reformadas vidas. Mi amigo Pelayo no pareció molestarse con mis reclamos, porque, palmeando me el hombro y, sin perder su buen humor, me dijo tales razones que no pude menos que aceptarlo

-Sé bien, Pedro, lo peligroso que sería reintegrarlo en nuestras vidas, pero si te fijas con atención, verás la lógica que rige mi propuesta. Porque es posible que Juan Largo sea el remitente de esta carta, si consideramos que solo nosotros tres sabemos del asunto y en ese caso, por su fisionomía y reacciones a nuestra historia, lo sabremos. O puede que no esté involucrado y entonces podrá ayudarnos antes de que también el reciba…- aquí mi amigo hizo una pausa y señaló vagamente la carta que habíamos depositado en la mesa. Avergonzado por mi estallido de furia bajé la cabeza humildemente y respondí en un susurro

Entiendo Pelayo, que es buena idea estar los tres juntos en este momento, tanto para apoyarnos en caso de necesidad como por la responsabilidad que tenemos por –y aquí mi voz tembló- por los acontecimientos de…de ese día.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un golpe a la puerta de mi amigo nos interrumpió y, mientras yo me escondía entre los árboles frutales el abrió. Se resolvió que nuestra reserva era injustificada, porque el que llamaba resultó ser empelado de correos que ese día también traía cartas para Pelayo. Mi amigo lo recompensó con una generosa propina y el hombre hizo un saludo con su sombrero y continuó a lomos de su mula mientras Pelayo las depositaba descuidadamente en cualquier espacio de la mesa. Mi mirada entrenada de pícaro se vio irremediablemente atraída a la última de las cartas, que estaba sucia y no tenía nombre de remitente. Mi amigo Pelayo había seguido mi mirada y, aunque mantuvo la compostura en su rostro, su mano viajó rápidamente hasta tomar el sospechoso papel.

Una exclamación de sorpresa me confirmó mis sospechas, pero tomé la carta de manos de mi amigo para leerla. Con la misma escritura desgarbada, alguien había escrito las palabras "Placido Cadalso le informa que en estos días pasará a visitarlo."


End file.
